Image displays are an integral part of modern life. From televisions to monitors to smartphone and tablet screens, image displays provide users with the ability to view and interact with information presented in a variety of forms.
The advent of three-dimensional displays has enabled users to experience images with higher realism than would be possible with their two-dimensional counterparts; however, the vast majority of 3D displays require the use of a head-mounted display (HMD) or other cumbersome peripheral.
Free-space 3D displays remove the need for an HMD, allowing multiple users to see and manipulate content in a shared experience. Unfortunately, the few existing free-space 3D displays are hampered by a number of issues, including size, limited view angle, low resolution and brightness, scene distortion, and high cost. Thus, there exists a need in the image display field to create new and useful advanced retroreflecting aerial displays. This invention provides such new and useful displays.